


Three in the Bed

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Sarek get a visitor in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bed"

Amanda woke slowly, to the low rumble of thunder and the vague feeling of someone else in her bedroom.

“Mother?” asked a small voice.

She sat up. “Yes, Spock?”

“I—” he began, but there was a sudden peal of thunder and he let out a tiny, quickly-suppressed squeak.

Amanda smiled. “Come here,” she said, helping Spock onto the bed, then poked her husband. “Sarek, wake up and tell your son where thunder comes from.”

“This is hardly the time for meteorology, my wife,” he mumbled, and she poked him again.

“ _Sarek_.”

“Very well,” he said, and sat up, too.

THE END


End file.
